Curiosity
by Moonchild1212
Summary: SS/HG One shot. Earns rating. Whats he got in his pocket? Hermione will have to get in to his pants to find her answer.


The usual disclaimer. The Harry Potter universe was created by JKR as were these characters. I appreciate the ability to play in JKR's world. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy. Please check out my other fics!

This is a one shot – completely smut. Hope you enjoy!

Curiosity

Severus looked at the nondescript package. The owl had left it with little to do after receiving payment. He knew what was inside, and he shifted uncomfortably in his chair at the thought of THIS package lying next to his now empty breakfast plate. For some odd reason, things had gotten progressively worse over the past month, and he had ordered the thing on a whim. His stomach churned as he reached forward, shrunk the package and pushed it into his pocket quickly but not before Miss. Granger had gotten a good look at it.

"What's that?" The nosy bint asked.

"None of your business," He told the newly crowned Transfiguration Professor. The girl had been a thorn in his side for the last six years since her graduation from Hogwarts. So much for being rid of her. She had double majored in Transfiguration and Potions and was the only student to have mastered a subject such as Transfiguration in so few years. Her apprenticeship had been brief as well. To top it all, she had recently asked if she could work with him on attaining a Potion's Mastery as well. 'Master in two subjects? Why?" He had scorned her. Truly, her mind was brilliant, but he did not want the full focus of that brain . . . and those infernal questions directed at him yet again.

She smirked, "Well, it must be SOMETHING if you're acting like that. It's the same look Harry and Ron always had on their face when I caught them up to something nefarious." She teased.

"Well, maybe you should learn to keep your nose in your own business. Sticking it where it doesn't belong has only gotten you into trouble, or do you remember your stint as a cat . . .?" He glared at her. This tactic had not worked in the two years she had sat beside him under the guise of Transfiguration Apprentice. He sighed, finished his tea and pushed away from the table.

Granger, it seemed, was intent on pestering him.

"Well, if you won't tell me what you've got, maybe you'd be willing to help me with something?" She said saucily and batted her lashes at him.

Severus looked at her as if she had grown another bushy head. "Miss. Granger."

"Professor Granger," She corrected.

"Be that as it may, it is inappropriate for you to speak to me in such a manner." He balked.

"No, it isn't." She smiled.

Severus' eyes were drawn to the deep, red color that she had painted on her lips. It had begun to appear with alarming frequency, this tawdry color, as had her tendency to wear that kohl liner around her large brown eyes. Severus blinked and turned his head abruptly, sending his lank hair flying across his face. He tilted his head forward so that the inky curtain covered his face. If one were looking, as Hermione was, from the side, they would see that rather prodigious, hooked nose leading the way.

Severus heard her steps align with his own, and though he took long strides, it always amazed him that she could keep up and maintain a stream of conversation without beginning to breathe hard, which neither Minerva nor Albus had ever been able to do.

"Severus," She began tentatively.

The man in question raised his shoulders guardedly like some temperamental feline. He glared askance at her. "I have NOT given you leave to address me in such a personal, informal manner!" He hissed.

"But you let Minerva call you Severus." She said in a sing-song voice, "and Pomona, Filius, and . . . even Sybill uses your given name." She teased.

It was a long standing joke to them all, this fascination that Sybill had with him. The woman was always overindulging in alcohol and walking around the castle in her flimsy gowns speaking of maudlin things. Typically, she tried to accost him and manhandle him in the most inappropriate ways. Staff functions were the worst, which was why he always tried to make himself conspicuously absent.

He gritted his teeth, "Must you bring up that batty woman?" His obsidian glare held her in its unwavering focus.

"I'm sorry, Severus." She put her hand on his arm.

He shook off her touch and walked just a little faster, trying to lose her down the stairs, but she kept up admirably.

"I know what you've got in your package." She whispered loudly.

THAT caused him to stop mid stride and slide a little as he turned abruptly to face her smiling face. His hands reached forward and his long fingers bit into her shoulders as he pushed her abruptly against the wall. What madness was this? He looked at her with wild eyes.

"How do you know? How could you possibly know what it is!" He hunched over, bringing his face level with hers in the dimly lit dungeon corridor.

Hermione's smile faltered a little and her eyes grew larger as she stared into the face of a very angry Severus Snape.

She had been trying to get his attention for some time, but maybe this had been a bad idea. She had only guessed what was in the package. She didn't REALLY know. She had ordered from the company before, and she recognized the generic packaging and the little logo in the right hand corner."Well, because I've got one!" She blurted out.

"Preposterous!" He hissed. "I highly doubt that this would be useful to YOU! I'd be shocked if you even knew what to DO with any of their products!" He taunted mean spiritedly.

Hermione drew back as if slapped, "Well, I'm not such a cold fish. I've read everything the Library has on the subject, and I've even ordered quite a few books on . . . " She never finished her statement.

"Ooooh REALLY?" Severus laughed evilly, "Books? Is that how you've learned. No REAL experience; couldn't get anyone to have a go? Maybe you should have offered them payment. After all, they would have been doing you a favor." His words were harsh and cruel even to his own ears.

Hermione drew back as if struck, knocking her head against the cold stone wall. She had nothing to say to this. He was right. No one HAD offered. Well, that wasn't true. Ron had offered, but she didn't want his pity. She had been too busy at University to even think about it, and she certainly hadn't been interested in any of the young men she had met there. The ones that were serious like her were too busy for such foolishness, and the ones that were not serious were not worth her time. The only other people she had close contact with were her professors, and most of them were too old. AND there was a definite power differential that was just . . . just wrong for a professor to cross.

When she had arrived back at Hogwarts and had been welcomed by the other staff as an equal, things had seemed different. Professor Snape had seemed, different, no longer untouchable. She had been intrigued. The man's mind, when she could get him to open up to her, was absolutely amazing . . . until he realized just who he was talking to and clammed up again.

She had tried everything she could think of to get him to notice her. She had straightened her hair, loaded it down with sleekeazy and curled it in ringlets, her robes were more form fitting, her shoes less sensible, and still… nothing. He never batted an eye; well, except a few moments ago when he glared at her lips. Minerva assured her that it would just take some time, but she was hopefully optimistic that the man would pull his head out of his arse. She was tired of being teased.

"Yes, that's how I've learned," She said timidly, avoiding his direct gaze and staring into his neatly tied cravat.

The dark haired wizard looked around skeptically and cast a muffling charm, "You can't learn about something like sex from a book." Severus hissed.

"Well, I've tried some things . . . by myself," Hermione admitted, looking up into his eyes candidly.

Severus' fingers seemed to tighten on her shoulders. She felt small in that moment. He was a very large man. He had never been particularly heavy, but he was tall. Since the war, he had led a more sedentary life and had subsequently put on some much needed weight. His cheeks were no longer gaunt, and though he was still relatively trim, he had a paunch. It was likely due to all of the sugary biscuits he ate with his tea . . . and the Belgian chocolates that Mr. Malfoy was always sending him.

Severus had inhaled abruptly at her words. He was speechless for a moment, which was very unfamiliar to him. However, he would never have guessed that this conversation would have led them here . . . into the seedy caverns of personal indulgence and lust that one never spoke of in polite society. It was, perhaps, appropriate that they were in his dungeon when broaching this topic.

Severus leaned forward, feeling bolder in his own domain and given her own recent admission. "Oh, have you, and what have you tried?" He queried in a rumbling whisper, which teased her ears and sent a thrill of desire down her spine.

Hermione looked around uncomfortably. It was, after all, early morning. Anyone could stumble upon them. Severus grabbed her arm and pulled her abruptly as he spun and began heading for his own quarters, just a few strides away. He opened the door, shoved her through unceremoniously, and looked down the hall to make sure they were not observed before following her through.

Severus strode forward, and Hermione backed up until she bumped into something rather solid. She felt around with her hands and determined that it was a desk. She rested her hands on the edge of the sturdy piece of furniture as she leaned back and looked up into his foreboding features.

Severus leaned forward slowly almost hovering over her. He placed his hands on either side of hers. His pale face seemed to glow in the morning light as it cascaded through a . . . a window? In the dungeon? Hermione filed that question away for another moment.

"So tell me, Miss. Granger, what you have tried. Just what are you ordering?" He asked as he looked down at her with the most eerily, unemotional eyes.

Hermione shivered, "H-Hermione, please, call me, Hermione." She whispered and swallowed thickly.

"Very well, Hermione, tell me what I want to know." He said without inflection.

"W-well, just the usual, you know." She smiled half-heartedly and then swallowed loudly again.

"The usual?" He said hoarsely. "Do you mean, Miss . . . Hermione, do you mean that you play with yourself?" He cocked his head and looked at her seriously.

Hermione nodded. "Uuh, yes."

Severus sneered, clearly disappointed, "Well, I can see that you've been reduced to the verbal equivalent of Potter and Weasley. Perhaps . . . perhaps you would rather leave?" He narrowed his eyes.

Hermione shook her head in the negative. If she left now, she would never be invited back. What if something happened? Even if it was once, well, she could live with that. Couldn't she? She thought for a moment. Yes. She could definitely live with that. She imagined that bearing the full brunt of Severus Snapes' focus would be worth it. Granted, she wanted far more, but she was willing to take small steps to get there. This was an opportunity, a very rare opportunity.

"No, no," She said and lifted her hand to his chest as he drew back incrementally.

Severus smiled. Well, Hermione reflected, it wasn't really what one would call a smile on another face, but on his typically immobile visage, it was almost a bloody grin. His eyes crinkled slightly and the corners of his lips lifted. He clearly believed that he had the upper hand, and that was just what Hermione wanted him to think. Otherwise, she was going to be ignored for the rest of her tenure of Hogwarts.

"It's just not something I've ever shared before." She said timidly, and it was true. She had never talked about this with anyone, not even Ginny.

"Maybe, maybe you could tell me what you bought?" She asked curiously, looking up at him with those large brown eyes.

Severus shook his head, "Tick tock, Hermione." His head cocked his gaze traveled over her lips and down her neck.

Hermione shivered as if she could feel the weight of his stare on her exposed skin. THIS was the moment he chose to finally notice that she had breasts, and they were clearly on display. She too had put on some much needed weight after school too. First, it had been the Freshman 15 . . . and then the Sophomore 5, the Junior 10, and by her senior year she had weighed 140 pounds. She had started jogging when she got to Hogwarts, but the food was as rich as ever, she had the appetite of a student, and a metabolism that had decided to start waning.

"I . . . I got a vibrator." She said hesitantly.

Severus rolled his eyes, "Are you going to parse this out piecemeal or are you going to give me a little more to go on?" He huffed.

"Well, I need to be in the mood, you know, to do anything." Hermione began.

Severus huffed, "No generalizations, be specific because I don't KNOW, and if you make me guess I'm going to make you leave." He said petulantly.

"If I tell you, are you going to tell me what you do? AND what you got?" She arched her brows at him. "And, are you going to crowd me like this, or can I at least sit down comfortably?" She snipped.

Severus gazed at her thoughtfully, leaned forward, and pushed the books off of his desk. Hermione could hear his breathing in her ear and feel his hot breath on her skin. She froze.

Severus stood up, clasped his hands round her waist, and lifted her onto his desk.

Hermione squeaked with indignation.

"There, now continue." He said once again leaning forward and placing his hands on either side of her thighs. His own face was merely inches from hers, and Hermione found herself gazing at his lips and his crooked teeth. There were fascinating in a sort of rakish way.

Severus closed his mouth self-consciously and his cheeks reddened. "Perhaps this was a bad idea." He said hastily.

"I like them," She said boldly.

"What?" He barked and glared at her with slitted eyes.

"Your teeth. I like that they are uneven. I'm use to seeing perfect smiles all the time, but there is something really and wonderful in the imperfection of teeth." She mused thoughtfully.

"Are you going to wax poetic about how my teeth are a reflection of my imperfect, flawed soul?" He sneered.

"No," She shook her head and tilted it slightly, "I was going to say that it's kind of sexy." She said boldly.

It was Severus' turn to swallow thickly. He cleared his throat and began hoarsely, "What else to you do, alone in your room Hermione. How do you get in the mood?" He asked.

"Well, if it has been a long day, I like to take a bath first. My favorite scent is vanilla," She heard him inhale deeply, slowly at this comment. He hummed appreciatively. "I turn off the lights and light a few candles."

Severus snorted, "Messy," he muttered.

"And, well, I wash thoroughly and then lean back and . . . prime myself." He shifted his legs.

"How do you do that?" His voice seemed to grow more gravely.

"I slide my hands over my slick skin. I love the way the water and soap change the way my own hands feel on my skin. My nipples are so much more sensitive in hot water." She admitted guilelessly.

Severus chuffed and let his gaze wander down to where those lovely plump breasts rested. Where had this woman come from, and what had she done with Miss. Granger? He wondered. He licked his lips obviously as he fought the urge to reach forward and test the weight of those lovely tits. It had been a very long time, and his guilt at teasing her was in no small part due to his own inexperience. Oh, he had fucked a few willing Death Eaters, typically when ordered to do so. It had been a distasteful, rushed affair on his part. Lucius had offered to buy him prostitutes, but they were so . . . unclean. He couldn't conceive of willingly putting his cock in a . . . used facility. Maybe that was sexist, but there it was.

"Has anyone else ever helped you . . . ever?" He asked curiously, and he was gratified when she shook her head no. Untouched. He was a pervert. A fucking pervert; here he was drooling over a former student. But, she wasn't a student was she? No. She was his peer. Yes, and she was here willingly, wasn't she? And if he was right about what had occurred to him only moments ago in the corridor, she had been trying to get his . . . attention. Well, she bloody well had it now.

"Continue," His voice almost broke.

"Well, I never put my fingers inside of myself while in the bathtub." She gave a moue of distaste, "It's just the idea that the water is . . . dirty , you know? Anyway, I touch my body, slide my hands over my . . ." She hesitated.

"Your, pussy?" He finished, rolling the word off of his tongue as if it tasted sinfully delicious.

"Yes," She said breathily, "I touch my . . .my pussy, and I rub my clit until I can't stand it anymore, and then I get out."

Severus blinked. "What?" His voice trembled a little.

"I dry off and put lotion, vanilla scented, over my entire body. Then I put on a lovely nightgown, something sexy." She looked up at him.

Severus leaned closer, "Why?"

"Well, I love the feel of the silk on my skin. It teases my nipples, and I like to feel sexy. It plays into the whole scenario." She said as she looked at where her hand still rested on his chest. She could feel the pressure of the weight of him on her hand now. He was leaning closer. Her gaze dipped down, and she could see that he was clearly aroused.

When her eyes met his, she saw the flash of lust written clearly across his face.

"Then I crawl in bed and close my eyes. I like to dream up a scenario, imagine the man's hands touching me through my nightgown." She said dreamily.

"What was the last scenario?" He nearly hissed.

Hermione blushed, "Don't lie." He ordered sternly. "I'll know if you lie."

She knew he was a legilimens, and he would indeed know. "Well, I-I imagined that you were in my bed, touching me." She whispered.

Severus groaned audibly, and she could feel his hands tremble beside her legs. "And?" He prompted.

Hermione was now fully immersed in the fantasy she had woven just last night. "And you crawled over me and slid your hands up my thighs, over my stomach, and played with my nipples until I begged for more," She panted. She could feel his breath ghost across her cheek as he fought to control his own breathing.

"Then you pushed my legs apart and . . . well, I used my dildo, but I imagined you were rubbing the head of your cock across my entrance." She nearly whined at the remembrance of the feel of the magically heated plastic across her very aroused sex.

Severus surged forward. His hips insinuated themselves between her legs, and his hands clamped around her thighs. Hermione looked up into Severus' pained face. His jaw was clamped close, tense with anguish as his hardened member pressed against her.

"Then you slid into me slowly, because you're so big, and it was so tight." She enunciated deliciously.

"Merlin," He moaned as he looked down at her.

"You can touch me." She offered.

Severus threw caution into the wind and quickly pulled up the skirt of her robe. His hands slid up her legs as she drew them further apart to accommodate him. The little minx wasn't wearing knickers! His fingers trembled as they came into contact with the crisp curls of her sex. He drew his right hand out from under her skirt, whispered a charm to release the buttons on the back of her robe, and his hand pushed down the fabric in front to reveal those beautiful creamy breast barely concealed by her lacy bra. He didn't spare a moment to question if he had been moving too fast. One look in her eyes told him that she wanted this too. For a man who had denied himself for so long, this bounty was too much to resist.

He drew back, fumbling with the placket of buttons restraining his own raging erection. He paused, looked at her face questioningly, and he nearly crowed with joy when she nodded her assent. His cock bobbed free, and Hermione gasped. He smirked knowingly. He hadn't used it often, but he knew he was well endowed.

He pushed the fabric of her robes up further so that he could look down on her wet sex. He was torn between the desire to lick it and fuck it. This time, his cock won out. He rubbed the purple head of his organ at her entrance.

"Like that?" He teased.'

"Yes," Hermione gasped as she quickly reached up and pushed the straps of her bra off her shoulders and then pulled down the cups revealing her lush round breasts.

Severus licked his lips as gazed down at the beautiful globes and their dusty pink tips.

"Yes," Hermione nodded, leaned back on her hands, and thrusts her breast forward.

Severus simultaneously growled, pushed forward, and latched onto one succulent nipple.

Hermione screeched with pain and pleasure, and Severus groaned at the feel of her tight sheath around him. Clearly, the dildo she used was an inaccurate representation of the real article. He let her adjust to him, enjoying the feel of her hot, wet pussy. Unable to resist, he began to move slowly, pumping inside of her.

"Ooooh, Severus," She moaned. His name fell off of her tongue as if it belonged there.

Severus groaned. She was a feast for his senses. He pulled away from her breast with a pop, looking down at her with his hooded eyes. "Is this what you imagined, Hermione?" His silky voice teased her ears wantonly.

"No," She moaned, startling him and interrupting his rhythm, "better," She whimpered and jerked her hips forward when he stopped moving.

"Fuck!" He hissed as he felt the first trembling of her orgasm.

Hermione whined and her arms gave out. Severus heard her hit the desk and watched those lovely tits bounce playfully. He leaned further over the desk, allowing his cock to shift its angle, and he began thrusting roughly into her. Hermione's legs wrapped around his waist as she gazed up at him wantonly. Those red lips were frozen in a startled O as she began contracting around him. His shaft was pounding into her, rubbing the spongy flesh of her g spot.

It was her scream, the wanton, wrenching noise that flew from her throat and the sound of his name in that guttural tone that pushed him over the edge. How he had lasted this long was beyond him. It had been so long; he assumed that when her tight pussy clamped over him that he was gone. It had been years of strict occlumency that had saved him from embarrassment.

"Hermione," He groaned as the intense feeling pooled in his spine and his sack tightened. He gripped her hips and pounded into her clenching sheath, spilling his seed within her welcoming warmth.

"Yes, yes, yes," She chanted in what was obviously her first real orgasm with a man.

There was no little pride in this for Severus, who bent his head to suck on those readily offered treats. Her nipples were furled with passion, two wondrous points. He relished her whimpers as he sucked firmly and continued to thrust into her tremulous pussy.

He was beginning to soften by the time she had become coherent, and he felt his cock slide languorously from her. He had not stopped laving at her breasts, and he didn't intend to unless she asked him to. Her hand slid through his lank hair, and his nose rubbed against her warm flesh.

A knock on the door startled them from their reverie.

"Fuck!" He hissed and looked down into Hermione's startled eyes.

He helped her to sit up and they both began putting themselves to rights. Within moments, they were sitting behind his desk and pouring over some random tomb, when he flicked his wand and allowed Minerva to enter.

"Oh, good. You're both here. I wanted to invite you with us to the Three Broomsticks tonight. Pamona, Filus and I have all agreed that it would be wonderful to get together before term starts. Do you think you could both join us?" She asked as she smiled blandly.

Severus shook his head, "No, Hermione is helping me with a bit of research. I think we've found something very important . . ." He trailed off.

Hermione supplied her own answer, "Yes, Minerva, but thank you for the offer. I think we are probably going to try brewing tonight." She said with a blush.

"Oh, is that so." The older woman nodded and gave them a knowing smile. "Well, it's about time then. Next time, might I suggest an air freshening charm and . . . turn your book right side up?" She walked out of the room with a grin on her face and left them to stew in a very loaded silence.

"Miss . .. Hermione," Severus said as he looked at her sternly, "tonight I'm going to need a proper demonstration of your activities. I'll be at your quarters around 6." He glared at her, daring her to challenge him.

"Alright, but first you're going to have to show me what was in the package." She said cheekily.

Severus drew out the plain envelope and looked at her emotionlessly as he ripped it opened and threw the rubbery mass into her lap.

"Its . . ." She looked at it curiously.

"It's a pocket pussy, keep it. I won't be needing it." He stood and turned from her abruptly to fix himself a drink, fighting to keep the grin off of his face as she began to giggle.

"No, you won't," She reassured him.


End file.
